


The Parental Unit

by emothy



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Gen, Post-Series, Wine, not so gratuitous french, terrible jokes about married couples, vague mentions of potential ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for worldoftherandom@tumblr's prompt: <i>Gaim: someone jokes that Takatora and Oren act like they're the mom and dad towards the Beat Riders and their friends</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Parental Unit

-

It's just another day at Charmant; Zack asks for the day's special and smiles an irresistable, impish grin and Oren just can't help himself, he has to feed the strapping young man who is still growing! 

"Walnut-raisin brownie stack!" He says, presenting the plate to Zack and Jounouchi (who is on lunchbreak, of course) one-handed with a flourish. "With pouring cream and chocolate curls!" 

"You can't all just eat at Charmant for all your meals," Takatora says softly but firmly from the next table. "Cake and sweets is not a balanced diet."

"Oh!" Oren tuts, swooping over to Takatora's table. "They're all fit and healthy, a little sweetness won't harm them!" He leans in, bringing his face fairly close to Takatora's, though the man doesn't flinch or move a muscle. "Just like it doesn't harm _you_ , my beloved melon." He taps a gentle fingertip to the end of Takatora's nose and Zack's eyes widen, waiting for the repercussions. 

Takatora just grunts something unintelligible and lifts an Yggdrasill file in front of his face. Is he... Trying to cover a blush?

"Mom and dad," Jounouchi says, slouching back and throwing his arm across the back of the seat like there should be someone there for him to be sneakily attempting to get closer to. "Oren-san feeds us and fusses over us, and Kureshima-san tells us what to do and what not to do."

"And we ignore him, just like most people do with their dads," Micchi says, sliding into the booth next to Zack.

"Micchi!" Zack says warmly. "You're out of school already. Share some of my walnut-raisin brownies?"

Micchi raises an eyebrow in amusement, but doesn't say anything about the combination. Perhaps also just like mothers, Oren-san is attempting some matchmaking.

-

"Heh," Oren chuckles, placing Takatora's dessert down in front of him and poking him softly in the shoulder. "Did you hear that? _Mère et père_."

"Mother and father," Takatora replies. He is versed in very many languages, working for a worldwide corporation. He doesn't sound very amused. 

"It's only meant in jest," Oren says, sitting himself down at Takatora's table. "I'm sure nobody really thinks you're a fun-killer, _mon cher_."

"I did not hear anybody use the words 'fun-killer'," Takatora replies, even more grimly. Oren holds a hand to cover his surprised mouth. 

"Oh!" He says. " _Mon erreur_! My mistake! Let me get you a piece of my most _fabulous_ key-lime cake-"

"Oren-san," Takatora says, reaching out to still him with a single hand over his. Oren looks at it with delight. "You do not need to ply me with cake to make me forgive you. I know all you - and they - meant is that I'm very serious. It's true enough."

"Well," Oren says, crossing one leg over the other and leaning back in his seat. "You know what you should do? Come to my apartment this evening to share a nice drop of wine together. You have nobody else to do this with at the moment currently, _non_?" 

"Not currently," Takatora says, thinking of Kazuraba Akira-san and glancing away. They're not quite at the level of intimacy to be sharing drinks in one of their homes, not yet. 

-

It's far more enjoyable than Takatora would have realised to just let go and kick back. He and Oren sit on the balcony together enjoying the cool night air.

"You have a wonderful view," Takatora informs him sincerely. "This is one thing you do not get when you own an estate. High up views." 

"It is beautiful," Oren agrees, gesturing with his glass. "To be able to see all of the city at once, lit up and sparkling. You would like to be able to admire the city you love so much everyday, mmm?" 

"Quite," Takatora agrees, standing up and swaying on his feet. Oren reaches to catch him, laughing and wrapping a friendly arm around his chest and bracing his torso with his other hand. 

"You've been drinking, you're in no fit condition to drive home," Oren says. "Stay here for the night? We can share the bed, no _sexe_. And that too will be like mothers and fathers!" 

-


End file.
